


Ms. New Booty

by blushingsamgirl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Mild Smut, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Spanking, Supernatural Kink Bingo 2016, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-18
Updated: 2016-09-18
Packaged: 2018-08-15 15:33:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8061892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blushingsamgirl/pseuds/blushingsamgirl
Summary: Dean finds a new appreciation for your curves





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for @spnkinkbingo and for @loveitsallineed as part of my 2K Kinky Celebration Drabbles who requested a Dean x Reader with the prompt “I’m ready to try again, if you are?”

([x](http://spnjensenlove02.tumblr.com/post/144970675493/you-know-what-this-isnt-going-to-be-enough-i))

There was no question that Dean thought you were attractive. But he never realized his true appreciation for your posterior until one night that you were bowling in the bunker - with beer bottles.

Ending the game after getting yet another perfect strike, Sam bid goodnight to you and Dean as he retreated to his room.

One thing about beer bottle bowling was the annoying manual reset of the game. Dean opened yet another bottle of beer, taking a swig while you cleaned up the pins. You bent down to pick up the bottles, getting on your hands and knees when one bottle rolled under the table. It was a small struggle to reach it as you began feeling tipsy at this angle.

When you let out a strained huff, Dean glanced down and swallowed hard. He froze, his full lips still pursed to the rim of the bottle like he was hypnotized. He couldn’t stop staring at your ass.

Maybe it was the buzz of beer in his system that made his eyes trail over you slowly.

Maybe it was how your butt was snug tightly in your jean shorts, accentuating the curve of your rear as you stretched out to get the last bottle that was just out of your reach.

Maybe it was the cut of your jean shorts that had the curve of your cheeks peek out like he wasn’t supposed to see them.

But in that moment, Dean really appreciated the sexy curves of your bottom. Round, firm and sticking in the air as you made small grunting sounds finally managing to roll the bottle towards you.

Dean waited in place, still staring at how your ass wiggled in the air as you arranged the bottles. His reverie broke once you stood up.

**"I’m ready to try again, if you are?”** you announced, ready for another round of bowling, and twirling to face him.

Dean looked at you hungrily, licking his full lips.

“I’m ready to try something, sweetheart,” he huffed, marching towards you with purpose.

You weren’t expecting him to be like this and you certainly didn’t expect him to move so quickly. It all happened so fast, his hands reached out to grab your face, pulling you close into a kiss that took your breath away.

As you both pulled away for air, he held you in his arms.

“What was that for?” you asked breathily, looking up at his dark emerald eyes.

He smirked as his hands trailed down to your ass, pressing you against him. You hummed as you felt his stiff bulge.

“Appreciating the view of your sexy assets,” he emphasized the last word as he squeezed your butt. Being coy, he raised his eyebrows raised, asking in a low voice, “ever been spanked?”

The beer gave you a sense of playful confidence as you replied with a wide, flirty smile, “yes, but not by you.”

“Oh, so that’s how you wanna play this, huh?” he growled, feeling fueled by the challenge and tinge of jealousy.

You giggled, nodding to let him know you wanted to play.

Biting his lower lip, he turned you around to face the table, pressing himself against you before yanking off your jean shorts.

Dean immediately placed his hands on you, one hand holding you steady and one hand on your bare ass.

Your breaths were shallow in anticipation. This was exciting, having Dean about to spank you for the first time. In your tipsy state, you were more than willing to have him take control while you made yourself vulnerable for him.

“Oh, sweetheart, you don’t know how good this feels. You’re so soft but I know you can take it. So perfect spankable.”

He slapped your ass firmly, the quick snapping sound filled the room.

It was a long time since you felt the thrill of it; the smack of a hand on your bare bottom that triggered a warmth tingle at your core.

Dean was pleased, “That is just such a good sound. How about we go a little firmer?”

“Yes, harder,” you breathed.

He smacked your ass again with more force, more purpose this time. It pushed you forward as you let out a small yelp.

“Hmmm, I take it back, _that_ was the perfect sound. I love hearing you, Y/N,” Dean hummed as he cupped his rigid arousal.

“More,” you keened, wanting him to strike your soft flesh again, and he did. With each spank, you moaned louder, feeling yourself getting warmer on your bottom and wetter between your thighs. You were aching for him in all ways.

Dean finally halted and breathed heavily. The feeling his solid cock strained by the fabric of his jeans was teetering on the edge of pain now. He was enjoying spanking you more than he expected. Gently, he placed one hand on the warm pink flesh of your ass, rubbing the sting out. With the other hand, he grazed a finger along your folds, gasping when he felt the slickness.

“Fuck, Y/N, you’re so wet… is this all for me?”

Unable to speak, you answered with a shaky mewl.

Suddenly, Dean grabbed your wrist, dragging you towards the hallway.

“Huh? Where?” you asked, feeling disoriented.

“To my room. We’re gonna fuck ‘til we’re sober.”


End file.
